Class of 2018 Girls' Soccer Team
Throughout Lakewood Middle School's history, there have been six soccer teams. These teams are divided by grade and gender. The most popular team is the one made up of girls in the grade that the main characters are in. It is a team with a female coach and eleven consistent members. Their biggest rivals are the Chadwood Middle School Cheetahs and the Kilmer Middle School Krushers. Members *'Coach Edwin' - Alyssa Edwin is the coach of the soccer team. She is friendly but also pushes the girls to work harder to improve their skills and accomplish their goals. Her favorite girl on the team is Jessie. *'Jordan Berg '- Jordan is the left-back. She is friends with Jessie. *'Sally Cantle '- Sally is the second striker. In the beginning of the series, she is jealous of Jessie and tries to turn all of the other teammates against her. However, once she really gets to know Jessie, she realizes that she isn't as bad as she thought, and the two begin to get along more. *'Kay Flynn' - Kay is the center midfielder. She is friends with Sally and Camryn. She is short with freckles and red hair. *'Marcia Gonzalez' - Marcia is the right-back. She has brown hair that is tied into two low pigtails. She is nice to everyone, but is also described as a little spacey and a bit of a follower. *[[Camryn Lovett|'Camryn Lovett' ]]- Camryn is the attacking mid-fielder. She is Sally's best friend and is also close to Kay and Jenny. *'Leslie Morgan '- Leslie is the center-back. She is close friends with Jessie, Melissa, and Jenny. She is said to be funny, logical, and friendly and is the teammate that gets in the least conflicts. She is the tallest girl on the team and has light brown hair that she usually puts in a bun. *'Jenny Partridge '- Jenny is the goalkeeper (goalie). She is one of the most notable members of the team. Jenny is one of the most honest girls on the team. Unlike most girls in her age group, who are passive-aggressive, Jenny makes it clear on whether or not she likes a person. However, she tries to act civil and get along with her peers. She is friends with Jessie and Camryn. *'Kristen Reeves' - Kristen is the wide-midfielder. *[[Jessie Sanchez|'Jessie Sanchez' ]]- Jessie is the center forward. She is considered the star player of the team. Despite her position, Jessie is humble but determined to make sure she brings victory to the team. She is close with Leslie and Melissa. *'Melissa Temiar '- Melissa is the winger. She is Malaysian-American. She is friendly and well-rounded. *'Skye Walters' - Skye is the defensive midfielder. She is friends with Sally and Camryn. In ''Best Friend or Boyfriend?, ''she is rude to Jessie and doesn't invite her to her birthday party, but later, she apologizes and starts getting along with her. She is the teammate that throws the most parties and events for the soccer team. Trivia *Marcia is named after Marcia Brady from "The Brady Bunch", one of the author's favorite shows when she was younger. *Kristen is named after Kristen Gregory from the Clique series by Lisi Harrison. The Kristen in that series was also a soccer player. *Skye was named after the character Skye Hamilton from the Clique and Alphas Series by Lisi Harrison. Category:Lakewood Students Category:Soccer Players Category:Characters